Glinda's Smile
by nameless and forgotten
Summary: Clothes and jewelry couldn't substitute for what she really needed – the love and affection of someone she cared for.


Pairing: Gelphie undertones

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I only own the book and an add for the musical, so I just borrowed Glinda & Elphaba ;)

**A/N:** reviews are always love ;)

She had everything she had ever hoped for. Her walk-in closet was bursting with dresses made of the finest materials in the whole country, in all the colors, forms and patterns she wanted and she had shoes that matched every dress, plus the different pairs of leather boots she wore in winter. Shoes with buckles, shoes with very high heels, shoes with almost no heels at all. Shoes with glitter, unicolored shoes, shoes with some kind of patterns on them and various pairs of the elegant slippers she wore around the house.

There were coats and jackets in all shapes, sizes and materials – reaching from a thick, snow white fur coat to the light blazers she could wear over her sun dresses. There was a whole cupboard full of hats – straw hats with large brims and thick woolen ones. Hats with bows and flowers and hats that were plain and simple, but looked marvelous with dresses that had some kind of pattern on them.

Truly everything a girl could wish for, she thought as she kept on staring into the closet that seemed more like a separate room or even a small store. There were women who'd undoubtedly kill for a wardrobe like this and for a while she had felt like this had been everything she had aspired as a young girl, but then she had realized happiness material things brought was quick to fade.

Clothes and jewelry (her jewels weren't in the closet, but she still owned the most beautiful Diamond bracelets, the most exquisite Sapphire earrings and Ruby necklaces) couldn't substitute for what she really needed – the love and affection of someone she cared for.

Sure, the people looked up to her and adored her, but what her life was missing was clearly not public admiration. Her husband had married her for the public and not for love. He had wanted a beautiful wife to show off and he had gotten one. She had gotten all her clothes, her shoes and her jewels for that, but they didn't fill the loneliness that held her heart in a deeper and deeper grip.

When she had heard about Elphaba's death, it had been the first time she realized how much she had actually longed for them to meet again and then, suddenly, the chance of this ever happening had been taken from her.

Maybe she didn't just need the love of someone. Maybe she needed Elphaba's and Elphaba's love was probably just the one thing in the whole of Oz she couldn't have.

Glinda felt tears well up in her eyes, but she stubbornly squeezed her lids shut. She had cried enough. Elphaba wouldn't have wanted her tears anyway.

Through the years she had realized that Elphaba was the only person in her whole life who didn't love her for what she looked like, what things she possessed or what she stood for. Elphaba had loved her just for who she was and that had been special about their friendship. There had never been anything superficial about Elphaba's affection. Superficial was the last adjective that anyone who knew her would relate to the green girl.

For a moment the sad and almost desperate look on Glinda's face was softened by a smile the memories of her school days had evoked, but too soon the pain returned to the blonde's features.

„Oh Elphie, I should never have let you get away without me." Her soft whisper broke the oppressive silence in the room for a moment. „I would give everything I own if that would bring you back to me."

The sudden pain in her chest, that her loneliness, her broken heart or maybe even her desperation had caused, made her gasp and finally she allowed her tears to flow.

If the people of Oz would see her now... she thought, slightly shaking her head. She shouldn't think of the people and what they would think about her. That was just what she had done her whole life and it hadn't done her much good. Instead of listening to the opinion of others she should have listened to her heart all along. Maybe if she had, she wouldn't be in so much pain right now.

As Glinda awoke from an almost death-like sleep, she wondered how she had managed to fall asleep in the first place. In the state of mind she had been in the evening before she usually stayed awake the whole night turning thoughts from one side of her mind to the other.

Blinking her crystal blue eyes a few times, wondering where the strange feeling in her stomach came from. Something was different. Something was out of place, but she couldn't put a finger on what exactly that was.

Everything seemed fine and she knew it hadn't been one of the maids because she had told them not to enter her bedroom before she had left it, but something was off.

When five minutes had passed and she still hadn't figured out what the source of her feeling was, she decided to go to the bathroom where she threw a few handful of water on her face to really get herself awake. She carefully dried off her skin, but then her curiosity drove her back to the bedroom before she could even think about what to wear today or what make-up to put on.

The few moments she had spent away actually helped, because when she looked at her bed, she realized there was a small black velvet box on the nightstand.

Not having expected anything like that, her eyes grew wide and she practically flew to the other side of the room, although, when she finally held the box in her hands, she didn't open it right away. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were shaking. Her feeling had been right, but who was the box from?

A tiny voice in her mind whispered one certain name. Oh, how she wanted the box to be from Elphaba, but how could it be? She had been declared dead after all.

Swallowing hard, she let her curiosity win over her hesitation once more and she slowly parted the dark velvet of the box to reveal a glowing tear shaped Emerald on a fine silver necklace.

As she couldn't help the tears that immediately filled her eyes, she heard a faint whisper, almost like the sound of a light breeze blowing through her bedroom.

„Don't cry for me, my sweet. I will always be with you."

One tear made its way over Glinda's cheeks, but the rest subsided while she wondered whether she had really heard Elphaba's voice or if it had been an illusion, but who else would give her an Emerald?

Everybody knew she hated the color green, had hated it ever since Elphaba had died (or had she?). Spring had become her least favorite time of year because everything turned green. People didn't know that the real reason was that she was mourning her best friend. They thought it was because she had detested the Wicked Witch of the West whose trademark color had obviously been green.

The Emerald had grown warm in her hand and with putting the necklace around her neck, a smile appeared on her lips. Not a melancholic one, like the ones that had appeared on her face while she had remembered some thing or other about her days at Shiz and it wasn't the fake one she had perfected for the people of Oz.

This smile was real.

**The End**


End file.
